


All She Wants Is

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella thinks she's getting a little brother. Dean and Cas have to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Wants Is

“I think,” Ella says, coming into the living room, “That we should name him Jack.” She stands next to the couch, arms crossed over her chest and looks at Cas and Dean expectantly.

“That’s nice sweetie,” Dean says, not really certain who she’s talking about. “Wait. Who are we naming Jack?”

Ella rolls her eyes and crawls onto the couch and into Dean’s lap. Seven years old she may be, but she’s decided that it doesn’t mean that she’s too old to sit in Dean’s or Cas’s lap. The problem is that her elbows and knees are sharp and pointy, and she pays little attention to where she puts them. 

“Daddy! My little brother. Jack Winchester. It sounds good. Ella Winchester and her little brother Jack.”

Cas, who is sitting on the other side from Dean and is protected from Ella’s clambering, puts down the book he’s working on and looks at Ella. “Your little brother,” he says flatly. Dean hasn’t heard Cas use that tone in a long time, and his eyes widen a bit.

“Yes! Don’t you remember Papa? You and Daddy were going to get me a little brother.”

“Ella, honey, (oof), we never said we were going to get you a little brother,” Dean says, and he grabs her to try to shift her a little bit, but she’s squirming now, trying to turn around and see Dean’s face.

“But…. Daddy, I told Sheila and Joey and Mary that you were going to!” Ella’s lower lip begins to quiver just slightly.

“Angel,” Cas says, and it’s the tone he uses when he’s telling people he’s an angel of the Lord (not that he tells people that much these days), one that is more pronouncement than it is informational. It gets Ella’s attention, and she stops moving around long enough for Dean to rearrange her so she’s not elbowing him in the gut and putting an enormous bruise in his upper thigh. Cas continues once he’s sure he has her attention.

“Having a little brother is a very big decision, and it’s one that we need to talk about as a family.” Ella looks like she’s going to say something, but Cas just looks at her. She settles down again. “Daddy and I will only promise you that we will talk about it. Once he and I talk about it, then we will talk to you about it. But that does not mean that we’re absolutely getting you a little brother.” 

Ella nods her head solemnly. “But you’re going to talk about it?”

Cas nods back, a small smile playing about the corners of his lips. “But you must listen carefully, Angel, okay?” He waits for her acknowledgement, and then says, “Having a little brother is a lot of work. Not only would we have to find the right baby, but we would have to go through a lot of paperwork and there would be visits from social workers.”

“Papa, I know that ‘doptions are a lot of work! But if you have two daddies, it’s okay to ‘dopt where we live, I checked. And there are lots of babies who need homes,” Ella says. She looks pleased with herself, proud of the work she’d done to figure out that same-sex adoptions were legal in their state. 

Dean inhales a quick breath and hugs Ella close, kissing her on the side of her head. “Listen kiddo, here’s the thing. When we wanted to adopt you, it took a really long time. You were still very little when we brought you home, but we had to wait because there were all kinds of problems. It was very hard on your Papa and me.”

Cas reaches out and laces his fingers with Dean’s and kisses Ella’s cheek. “It was hard, but it was also worth it. So, we’ll talk about it, okay?”

“Okay Papa.” She clambers down from Dean’s lap. “Can I go over to the neighbors’ house and play for a little bit?” Clearly, in her mind, the conversation is over.

“Sure kiddo. Dinner’s at 6 though, okay?” Dean says. Ella races out of the living room. Dean rubs his eyes. “Are we really talking about this, Cas? Because I don’t know if I can go through all that again.”

Cas scoots over on the couch until he’s flush up against Dean’s side. “We’re talking about it, Dean. That’s all. If, after we’ve talked about it, you still don’t want…”

Dean cuts him off. “I do want. God, I want another kid like you wouldn’t believe. I want Ella to have a little brother. Hell, let’s get her two. I just don’t know that I can go through the uncertainty of it again. I don’t know if I can go through the waiting, the rejection, the falling in love with a new child all over again and then being rejected. Again.” 

Cas starts rubbing small circles into the back of Dean’s neck. “All we’re doing is talking about it, Dean. I think it will be different this time. It’s ten years later. The laws have changed. We have Ella. Look at her - she’s happy, she’s healthy, she’s bright and charming. Who could look at her and say that she’s not living in the best, most loving home we can provide for her?” Cas kisses Dean, slow and deep. “This has to be our decision though. Not just mine, and not just hers, but ours. So you think about it, okay?”

Dean nods, not trusting himself to speak. Cas kisses him again, and squeezes his thigh. He picks up his book and goes back to work, leaving his hand a warm, reassuring presence on Dean’s leg.

After about five minutes, Dean says, “Wait. Did she say she told Mary?”

That’s when Dean’s cell phone begins to ring. With Sam’s ringtone.


End file.
